


Sayo’s Secret

by Astoire



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoire/pseuds/Astoire
Summary: Roselia is taking a break, and Sayo is being pretty sneaky~ What is she hiding from her band mates?





	Sayo’s Secret

Roselia was taking a break after practicing for their next live. The band decided to go to the cafe next door for snacks and drinks, and when they got there, they chose a table and decided what they wanted to have.

“I’ll take the coffee. Lisa, do you have cookies?” Yukina asked. Lisa gave her signature cat smile and said,

“Of course!” and she pulled out a bunch of cat cookies. Yukina’s eyes sparkled.

While the two indulged themselves into a conversation about cats, Rinko stared at Sayo. Sayo had been tapping on her phone from time to time, with a smile small on her face.

“Sayo-san… what do you… um… want to eat?” Sayo looked up from her phone, smile disappearing. She cleared her throat and replied.

“Ah, my apologies, Shirokane-san. Are there fries?” Sayo’s cheeks tinted pink a bit out of embarrassment. Rinko smiled softly.

“Yes… there is. Would you like the large fries?” Sayo nodded quickly before resuming to texting whoever it was on her phone. Ako stared at Sayo a bit before turning to her best friend.

“Rin-rin, who do you think Sayo is texting? She looks really happy…” Rinko giggled a bit.

“I… think I have an idea… but… let’s get our food okay?” Ako nodded and they both went to order their food.

When they came back and gave everyone’s food and drinks, Sayo was still texting. Rinko bit her lip nervously, and Ako noticed.

“Sayo-san, who are you texting that's so important?” Sayo looked up and noticed her fries. She grabbed it and then replied.

“No,” she said as she chewed on a fry. Yukina raised an eyebrow.

“Sayo, what did Ako say?” asked Yukina. Sayo swallowed the fries in her mouth.

“She said something like ‘Sayo-san, can I text someone important?’. Why?” Lisa giggled.

“Sayo, she said ‘Sayo-san, who are you texting that’s so important?’” Sayo’s lips parted a bit before pressing them back together and grimaced in embarrassment.

“Forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention.” Lisa just smiled.

“It’s okay, Sayo. I’ll support all the way through!” and with that, Sayo blushed and started to stutter.

“I-I have no idea what you mean, I-Imai-san…” Yukina, Rinko, and Ako just watched Sayo’s blush grow from a small tint to a darker shade as Lisa kept talking.

“C’mon, I work with _Moca_ , and all we do is gossip about our friends. She’s told me many things about Ts-” Sayo stood up, putting her phone in her pocket and finishing her fries.

“I have to go pick up Hina, goodbye,” she said hurriedly before running away and throwing her trash. The four stared at her. Yukina turned back and sighed.

“I thought Sayo said Hina-san was sick this morning? And Lisa, what were you talking about?” Lisa just smiled and Ako clapped her hands together in excitement.

“It’s Tsugu-chan, right? Right?” Ako laughed, realizing who Sayo was texting happily. Yukina nodded slowly.

“I suppose we can’t tell Sayo we know who she was talking to. Lisa, would you like to tell us what Moca told you?” Yukina said, and the three listened to Lisa talking about what her co-worker gossiped about.

 

Sayo walked on the sidewalk, thoughts flying. Why would Moca tell Lisa all about what happens in Afterglow? If Moca talked about her band, then that meant Lisa did too.

Sayo just groaned, looked down, and just kept walking, not knowing where she was going, as long as her legs led her somewhere safe. As she walked, she heard a voice in front of her..

“Sayo-san!” Sayo looked up and saw Tsugumi. She was waving her hand in the air at Sayo, and Sayo ran towards Tsugumi. She slowed down when she approached her.

“... Hazawa-san, hello,” said Sayo calmly. She looked down at Tsugumi, who had such a bright smile in the sunlight. Her hair was glowing in the afternoon sun and Sayo couldn't help but blush a little. Tsugumi noticed Sayo’s pink face and placed her hand against Sayo’s forehead.

“You’re not sick are you?” she asked. Sayo shook her hand and looked to her right. _Hazawa_ _Coffee_ stood there, with a few customers in. Tsugumi noticed and took Sayo’s hand and led her into the cafe.

“There’s not a lot of customers that need anything, so we can make cookies!” Tsugumi said. Sayo smiled and nodded as Tsugumi took her into the kitchen.

Tsugumi and Sayo grabbed the aprons and items for the chocolate chip cookies. After they got everything ready, they began with the mixing. Sayo had gotten much better than when she had first began, and Tsugumi took note of this in her head. The pair worked efficiently, and soon put the cookie dough in the oven to be baked. Tsugumi turned to Sayo and was about to compliment Sayo on how she got better but the bell on the front door rang, telling Tsugumi there were customers to feed.

“Ah, Sayo-san, can you stay here and clean up?” Sayo nodded as Tsugumi walked out of the door to greet the customers.

As Sayo cleaned up, she could hear Tsugumi talking to familiar voices. Sayo didn't get to hear more when Tsugumi led the customers somewhere else. She continued to clean until the alarm went off, signaling that the cookies were ready.

Sayo was about to take the cookies, but she wasn't sure if she should do it without Tsugumi, so she walked out of the door to find Tsugumi. After glancing around, she saw Tsugumi talking to two familiar people, one with brown hair tied in a ponytail and one with greyish white hair.

Moca noticed Sayo walking towards them and leaned out of the booth. She grinned when she realized that Sayo was with her band mate.

“Tsugu~, I didn’t know you were with Sayo-saaan~. Were you two-” Tsugumi slapped a bun in Moca’s mouth and Moca chewed the bun. Both Tsugumi and Sayo’s faces were bright red, thinking what Moca was probably gonna say, but Sayo was the one to respond.

“We were baking cookies. Speaking of which, Hazawa-san, they're ready,” she said as cooly as she could. Tsugumi nodded and she and Sayo walked back to the kitchen. Lisa just smiled as Moca frowned.

“They're adorable aren't they? Also, Moca, what happened to the bun Tsugumi-chan gave you?”

“I ate it.”

“…? She gave that to you seconds ago- you know what, you're Moca, anything's possible."

 

* * *

 

Tsugumi took out the cookies in the oven with care. She set it on the counter and Sayo glanced at the cookies. They looked perfect in her eyes, and when Tsugumi took a bite of one cookie, she smiled.

“It’s perfect!” and that made Sayo’s heart flutter. Sayo leaned a bit closer, ears a bit red.

“Tsugumi-san…” she whispered. Tsugumi looked up, redding at the new way Sayo called her.

“Y-yes?” Sayo and Tsugumi’s lips were so close to each other, but they weren't touching, and Sayo didn't like that.

She moved in and closed the small gap, eyes closing. Tsugumi just stayed still, registering what was going on before kissing back.

They stayed like that for two seconds until the door of the kitchen slammed open and heard a loud Moca like gasp.

Sayo and Tsugu split apart so fast that Tsugumi tripped over her feet and fell backward. Sayo managed to catch her and pulled her back up. Their faces were red at their moment being interrupted, and turned towards Moca. Lisa was behind Moca with her hand covering her mouth, and she looked like she was contemplating life..

“Tsugu, when did you grow up? I have to tell my wife hold on,” Moca wheezed as she pulled out her phone to call Ran.

“Sayo-san… what?” Lisa whispered.

“Moshi moshi, Ran~, our Tsugu grew up!” Moca grinned. Sayo and Tsugumi just stood there awkwardly as Moca called Ran.

“So… Sayo, Tsugumi-chan… are you two dating?” Lisa asked, and Tsugumi’s face brightened when Sayo nodded.

“ _Ran they’re dating did you know-_ eh? Raan~ why are you breathing so hard?” and then the kitchen door slammed open once more with a wheezing Ran about to collapse..

“Tsugu… what?” and then she proceeded to collapse on the floor. Moca squatted down and just patted Ran on the head. 

Everyone calmed down many days later. Lisa had told Roselia that Sayo was dating Tsugumi and there were shouts erupting from everyone. When Moca and Ran told Himari and Tomoe about Tsugumi, Himari started crying and hugging Tomoe while Tomoe stood in shock. Ran and Yukina agreed to lighten their rivalry between the band (themselves) for the sake of Sayo and Tsugumi, which was never going to happen.

 

* * *

 

Sayo laid on the floor of Tsugumi’s room. Tsugumi was sitting on her bed on her phone, reading. They rested in silence until Tsugu broke it.

“Sayo… why me?” Sayo flipped around to face her girlfriend.

“You’re one of the only people who never thought I was too… harsh. You saw past my ‘serious’ side and honestly, I think you pulled my softer side out.” Tsugumi smiled, scooted over and patted her bed.

“Come, sit.” Sayo groaned as she pushed herself off the floor and leapt onto the bed with a small “oof”.

Sayo sat up beside Tsugumi and then Tsugu kissed her on the cheek.

“ …Thanks.” and they cuddled with each other until the pair fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> aw man i want cookies


End file.
